The present disclosure relates generally to a method for monitoring characteristics of flow through a region using distributed acoustic sensing. More particularly, the disclosure relates to monitoring and processing acoustic data describing flow resistance relative to a flow in a subterranean region.
The rate of production of hydrocarbons such as oil and gas is often controlled by the rate at which such hydrocarbons can be extracted from the subterranean formations containing them. Regardless of how much oil and gas is present in a formation, it has no value if it cannot be produced at a commercially practical rate. One means for improving the rate at which oil and gas may be removed from a subterranean formation is the use of acid stimulation treatments. The implementation of these treatments, however, requires a substantial amount of speculation as to the amount and concentration of an acid solution, the use and timing of various diverter agents, and so forth. The art is always receptive to methods and apparatus to improve efficiency in production.